Falling for You
by CUlions
Summary: First story ever, Chloe and Alec. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chloe POV**

"Finally!" I finally beat Alec in a race during training.

"I was only off my game because I have been up watching you every night this week."

Of course he had an excuse. "Well I did ask you to stop watching me."

"As I have already explained to you, I am your protector and it is my job to make sure that you are safe, whether you like it or not. And you know you do," he winked.

"Yeah, exactly. That's why I've asked you to stop so many times." I rolled my eyes, he was so cocky. We climbed down the side of the building and started the walk home. I walked silently, lost in my own thoughts until we turned the corner and saw Brian and a man who I assumed to be his father whispering outside of a dilapidated old building. Alec pulled me back behind the building. "Alec! Whaa.." he covered my mouth.

"Shhhh!" he practically screamed in my ear. "That is the leader of the Order!"

"What? That's just Brian and that guy is probably just his dad!"

"No, Chloe. Valentina has shown me his picture just about every day since I can remember. Now hush and maybe we can get some information."

I did what he said. Mostly because his voice had such a tone of rage behind it that it silenced me entirely. I focused into their conversation and heard Brian speak.

"Alright Dad, our relationship is more important to me than any freakish cat girl could ever be. So from here on out, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about Chloe King. I'll help you extinguish all of the evil Mai that killed mom."

"Thank you, son. It means so much to me that we can finally be close again. I am so glad to finally have you in the family business."

And with that they walked off, and I broke down. I cried and cried for at least half an hour while Alec held me on that street corner. Finally, he spoke.

"Chloe I know you're hurt, but I have to get you home." He helped me up and put his arm around me. I just nodded and tried to contain my tears for the rest of the way home. It seemed like hours, but eventually we reached my driveway.

Alec stopped. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Okay, well if you change your mind, I'll be out here." I nodded and he was gone. I unlocked the door and walked into the house, making sure to lock it behind me. My mother was gone out of town for the next 2 weeks to a business conference in Seattle, so I just walked up the stairs and flung myself onto the bed. I remembered the email from my dad, _Trust no one._ He must know about what I am. I pick up my laptop and open a new email.

_Dad, I need you now more than ever. You know about what I am? Please talk to me. I need help. I don't know anything about this whole Mai thing._

I didn't hesitate before pressing send. Seconds later, I heard a loud thud from the roof. Alec would never be so careless. I climbed out of my window and cautiously onto the roof, ready to attack at any moment. There was no one on the roof, and then I looked down. There I saw Alec flat on his back and unconscious. I quickly checked again for danger before leaping to the ground. Alec was breathing but knocked out cold. There was no way that I was just going to leave him lying in the yard after all he'd done for me today. So I carried him the best that I could until we got inside and then carefully pulled him up the stairs. I was lucky that my mom was gone because there would be no way that I could have done all of this without waking her up otherwise. Alec didn't even stir through all of the pulling. I was worried. I used all of my strength to pull him up onto the bed. I couldn't imagine what happened to him. He's usually so graceful; I've never even seen him slip. I let out a huge yawn and looked over at the clock. It was already 2:00 in the morning. I was exhausted from training, so I decided to just ask him what happened in the morning and got ready for bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up around 8 and Alec was still asleep. So I showered and brushed my teeth and went down stairs to grab some coffee. When I came back up, Alec was starting to stir. Five minutes later he was awake and very confused. "What happened? Why am I so sore?"

"Well that was kind of what I was wondering. Last night I heard a loud noise outside so I went out to check, and you were unconscious on the ground. It looked like you fell off the roof. So I brought you in here because I didn't want to leave you in the yard."

"I remember now. I was on your roof and I started to doze off, so I got up and started walking and I was still dozing off. That's probably why I fell. But thank you for bringing me in, Chloe." He looked at me very seriously with some unknown emotion. I blushed a little and said it was no problem. I offered him coffee which he gladly accepted.

"Alec, from now on, if you must watch me, I think you should stay in here. I hate that you are sleep deprived because of me." He could be annoying sometimes, but he was just trying to protect me and he got hurt because of it.

"See, I knew you wanted me in your bed." He smirked and laughed.

"I'm serious. There is no reason that you shouldn't get any sleep because of me."

"Alright, if you insist. But remember that it was your idea, not mine."

"Good. Now I won't have to feel so guilty anymore." We sat there in comfortable silence for a minute before he asked me about Brian and if I was okay.

"Actually I had kind of forgotten about him until just now." I replied honestly. I was too worried about Alec to even think about Brian. But I trusted him, and now he's working with the order to kill me.

"Well you don't need to worry about him yet. Do you want to go have some fun today before training?" Alec was being very sweet lately, and to be honest, I liked it.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." He smiled a real smile. I smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Alek had brought me to a carnival. It was a perfect choice. My mom brought me to every carnival that came to San Francisco when I was younger. After he bought our tickets he told me to pick the first ride, and I picked the scrambler. We headed over and got a seat. Soon the ride started up, and we were twirling around like crazy. A minute later we got off, slightly dizzy, and I told Alek it was his turn to choose.

"Pirate Ship, for sure. That was always my favorite." He replied. So we rode the pirate ship, which was always one of my favorites too, and then we continued through the all of the rides until only a few were left. We had training soon, so there would probably only be enough time for one more ride.

"You get to pick the last ride, Alek."

"How about the tunnel of love?" he said with a smile.

I looked down and blushed a little and said, "Well if you really want to. You get to choose."

"Alright, tunnel of love it is!" he said without even a hint of embarrassment. So we walked over to the tunnel and got in the boat, and the ride started. Alek spoke first.

"I know that this is cheesy and all, and I don't really know how to tell you this, but I really care about you Chloe. You are sweet and kind and beautiful. You don't have to feel the same way, I'll understand if you don't, but I just had to tell you how I feel."

Was that the unknown emotion in his eyes last night? I definitely care about him, but is it in the same way? I think back to yesterday, how he comforted me even though I was crying over another guy. How I never went to sleep afraid, because I knew he was watching out for me. I made my decision.

"Alek, I guess it took me some time to realize it, but you're always there for me. I can trust you and I care about you more than anyone else, and even though you can be arrogant and annoying sometimes, I still like you." I admitted. I looked over to him and he was smiling. I leaned over as he was leaning in, and our lips met. The chemistry that had always been between us practically exploded. This was so much better than my first kiss with Xavier. We eventually had to break apart for air.

"Wow." We both said at the exact same time. We laughed. The ride stopped, and he helped me out like a gentleman. We walked out of the park, hand in hand, and got in his car. We sat there silently, but it wasn't awkward. He drove to the building where we were supposed to meet Jasmine for training and parked.

"Do you want to tell her yet?" Alek asked.

"Well, she's one of my best friends, and she's your cousin. I think she'll figure it out even if we don't tell her, so we might as well." I replied.

"I agree, I just didn't know if you wanted anyone to know." He said quietly.

"What? I'm not ashamed of you! You are so good to me, I'm proud to be with you."

He smiled. "So we're together? Like officially?"

"Yeah I guess we are." I smiled. He kissed me quickly and we got out of the car.

Alek looked at his cell phone. "Jasmine is probably wondering what's taking us so long. We're fifteen minutes late." He chuckled. We leaped up to the fire escape on the side of the building, and climbed the rest of the way up to the rooftop. Jasmine was already there, looking very impatient.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for twenty minutes!"

"We were at the carnival. We sort of just got carried away and lost track of time, sorry." I said.

Alek chimed in, "We, well Chloe and I, we're sort of together now, like a couple." He stuttered a little. You could tell that Jasmine's opinion meant a lot to him, and he was nervous.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you guys! Just make sure you don't get distracted. Chloe still has people after her, and she has to stay focused." She said. You could tell that she meant it, but she was obviously worried about the whole staying focused part. Training started and ended pretty uneventfully. We all raced again at the end of training, and this time Alek and I tied. Maybe he really had just been too exhausted yesterday. After the race, we all went to get some ice cream, and we filled Jasmine in on the whole Brian working with the Order thing.

"So Brian is now trying to kill you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I trusted him and I thought we were friends, but he said something about the Mai killing his mother. Is that true?"

"I can't imagine that any Mai would ever kill a human unless they were part of the Order or if they kissed them." She said.

"So you think his dad was lying?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask my mom to check on it though." She replied.

We finished our ice cream and said goodbye to Jasmine. Alek walked me home again, but this time he came in with me. I cooked a frozen pizza while Alek showered. I texted Amy to ask to hang out tomorrow, I had a lot to tell her. Alek came downstairs with comments about my girly smelling soap and made me smile. The oven beeped and I got out the pizza and cut it.

"You never told me you were an expert cook." He smiled.

I laughed. "I don't think that putting a premade pizza in the oven counts as cooking." We both laughed.

After dinner I got ready for bed and Alek did the same. I turned on the TV and some old movie was on. I kissed Alek goodnight, and turned over to go to sleep.

Alek put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "goodnight, my love."


End file.
